


Tamed by the Boar

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix just can't get Dimitri out of his head





	Tamed by the Boar

It had been some time since the return to the monastery and Felix had just finished training, as he often did. The battles were getting harder and he figured he’d be fighting the best of the best so he might as well be at his best as well. Felix decided that after a fierce day of training the best way to relax would be to head to the sauna. He hoped that he would find it empty.  
Unfortunately for him it was not to be- the boar was already there. Felix sighed deeply; this was already turning out to be less relaxing than he had hoped for. 

“Is something the matter Felix?” 

“… Nothing, your majesty.” 

“If I’m such a bother, I’ll leave you to the sauna in peace.” Saying this, Dimitri got up and stood to leave. There was only one problem- his towel didn’t come with him.  
Blushing a crimson red, Dimitri fled from the sauna, towel and pride left behind. Strangely though, Felix found himself blushing as well. 

Felix had never believed it but among the Fraldarius family there was a legend that had been passed down. Ever since the days of Loog and Kyphon, the Fraldarius line was almost cursed to be unnaturally loyal to the Blayddid line. Among the less discreet gossipers, there were whispers that the bond went beyond loyalty and into something more. Felix had never believed that, not for a second. But now? Now he was having second thoughts. Why couldn’t he get the image of Dimitri’s naked body out of his mind? The way it glistened in the candlelight… without realizing it, Felix’s hand drifted to his penis. He closed his eyes and groaned. This was… this was fine. He had just been on edge with his training. That was it. Just one time and he’d be over this spell entirely. He began to masturbate himself, slowly at first then faster. He came to a searing climax with Dimitri’s body still on his mind. This would just be a onetime thing he repeated to himself. Just one time. 

* * *

“Felix you can’t keep avoiding me forever you know.” 

Felix nearly jumped out of his skin- just the person he had been avoiding. Somehow while he had been training the boar had snuck up on him. 

“Would you like to spar with me? I think it would serve both of us better than you swinging at air for the next few hours.”

Felix begrudgingly agreed. He’d been in need of good practice and maybe this would be enough to get THAT out of his head. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Felix was off all night and Dimitri could tell. His swings were shallow and often poorly timed. Dimitri was dominating and aggressive throughout their exchange. The fight ended with Dimitri standing over him, offering his hand to help him up. Felix took it and felt his heart skip a beat. Dimitri’s hands were strong and his smell was overwhelming and masculine. Felix rushed to his feet and returned to his room. He masturbated to Dimitri twice that night, thinking of how dominant he had looked standing over him.  
  


* * *

It was worse now than it had been at first. Felix’s promise to himself of “just once” had turned into “just once” a month, then “just once” a week. Now it was “just once” a day. All he could think about was Dimitri. Dimitri in the sauna, Dimitri in the sparring room, Dimitri on the battlefield, Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri. 

Wondering the monastery, Felix found himself back at the scene where it all started, at the sauna. Maybe he could cool his nerves in here. Unfortunately for him it was not to be. No sooner had Felix slipped out of his clothes and into a towel did Dimitri enter the sauna towel wrapped around himself. Felix felt his whole body become heated. No longer caring if Dimitri noticed, he gawked openly at Dimitri’s well-trained body. 

Somewhere, as if from a distance, Felix heard Dimitri say, “Felix, it’s okay. I know what you need.” He dropped his towel and his penis sprang free. Felix was almost mesmerized by it, before he could think he felt himself sinking to his knees. Dimitri began to stroke himself, getting hard before simply saying to Felix, “suck”. It was all the push that Felix needed and soon he found his lips wrapped around Dimitri’s cock. 

Felix found himself aroused like never before. The way Dimitri had taken charge of the situation, the masculine scent that was flooding his nostrils, even the salty taste of Dimitri’s precum on his tongue. All of it was too much and soon he found himself removing his towel and freeing his own penis. He began to masturbate but was quickly stopped by Dimitri. Felix let out an uncharacteristic whine around Dimitri’s penis. 

“Not today Felix. Not yet.” Saying that, Dimitri guided Felix to his fours and lined himself up. 

Felix groaned as Dimitri entered him for the first time. It burned, a bit, but more than that it felt… good? Right? Like he was where he belonged. As Dimitri continued to thrust into him, slowly but quickly building to powerful strokes. Felix was painfully hard when Dimitri reached around him and grabbed his penis. “I control you Felix. Say it.”

“Y-you’re in control Dmitri,” Felix said barely above a whisper.

Dimitri removed his hand and thrust particularly deeply into Felix, “louder”.

“You control me!” Felix let out a loud groan as Dimitri’s hands returned to his penis.

“Again!” 

“You control me!” Felix repeated this time with real conviction behind his voice. 

“Good, good. Now cum for me,” Dimitri said as he came inside Felix.

“AHHHH!” Felix came harder than he ever had, and he knew in that moment that his life had changed forever.  
  


* * *

Sylvain teased him, at first, about his new attitude toward Dimitri. But even Sylvain didn’t realize how deep the change went. The girls whispered, and rumors spread but nothing ever truly came of it. And when Dimitri wed Byleth at the end of the war, Felix was there as his right-hand man. And that night, as Felix heard them from the next room over his only thought was that he wished it were him. And some nights it was. Byleth came to accept, and even enjoy, having Felix in their life ready and willing to serve his prince at a whim. Some years later, Felix married as well. But everyone that knew him- really knew him- knew the truth. He belonged to one person and one person only. The boar.


End file.
